Dealing with Emotions
by CJMiles
Summary: Sanji has feelings for a certain navigator. However, he doesn't know what to do with his emotions! Find out how he ends up winning the girl's heart with the help of another crew member!


**Dealing With Emotions**

Sanji was a little… confused. He knew how he felt, but he didn't know whether it was best to satisfy his desires or completely abandon them. And there was one person he knew that he could rely on to help him in this situation.

"Robin-chan, can I speak to you privately?" the cook asked, very seriously.

"Of course." And so as the end of the evening drew near and the rest of the crew disbanded from the kitchen, the two remaining sat opposite each other. Sanji fiddled with his fingers, unable to speak for nearly a minute. He then started with "How is Nami-san?"

"Well, she is fine as always Sanji." She gave him a confused, sympathetic look. Sanji could tell that there was a problem deep within him.

"Okay," he replied "I am glad to hear that." Another moment of silence echoed around the room, and it was then the archaeologist's turn to break it.

"What are you thinking about Sanji? You don't have to been worried about me, I just want to help." The cook looked up and smiled whilst thanking her.

"I'll come clean then," he sighed, taking in his breath deeply as he said "I am deeply in love with Nami-san." Robin's eyes widened for a second, but her reaction was not evident to him. He couldn't help but look away, embarrassed at his confession. He knew that Robin would not judge him, but he had a gut feeling that she would advise him against his feelings. But when he decided to look at Robin, he found her smiling.

"I am happy for you." is what she had to say.

"Do you think…I should give up, I mean, my feelings?" he asked, a sad look spreading on his features. He cared a lot about Nami, but he only wanted what was best for her. And maybe…it would only cause them trouble, and he couldn't do that to the one he admired so much.

"Don't be silly," she answered, much to his shock "in fact, I insist that you do something about it."

"Do something about it?" he thought. And as he noticed Robin looking to the left of herself, he turned to what she was looking at and found Nami, standing outside beyond the window, waving at the girl. A warm sensation spread across his body as his smile grew. "Thanks, Robin." he said, as he got up and left the room.

Once outside, he turned towards the navigator, a faint blush appearing as he walked closer to her. "Nami-san?" he quietly spoke.

"Sanji-kun? What is it?"

"I…need to talk to you." She nodded, and they both walked inside of the kitchen alone. He noticed Robin outside, winking at him as an indignation of 'good luck'.

"So what is it you want? You look pretty serious." she asked, a little concerned about his behaviour.

"Don't worry, Nami-san, it isn't as bad as you might think."

Again, silence grew in the kitchen, and Nami became impatient. "Sanji, tell me what it is. I don't have time to-" she was cut off as Sanji squeezed out his words.

"I love you more than you could ever know."

"W-what?"

He looked at her, and then away, and then at her again.

"I…just wanted to let you know that. I have always been in love with you, but I just found it necessary to tell you now; because, in the new world, I might not have the chance to tell you." She was still stood there, a little surprised. He signalled that she could leave with the wave of his hand, but she did not budge. "Nami-san?" he asked, a little worried.

Her face returned to its original colour as she quickly turned and walked out most abruptly. The cook sighed, taking out a cigarette to calm his nerves. He wondered what she had thought about his confession, but worried more that she would never look at him the same, nor talk to him. Maybe he made a mistake, but there was no going back now. He peered out of the window to see Robin still standing there. He exited and walked towards her.

"How did it go? I saw Nami-san walk out blushing ever so much." This made Sanji do the same.

"Really? Well, I think it went okay, but she said nothing to me after I told her how I felt."

"Hm." Robin replied.

After the day passed and a new morning approached, Sanji decided to cook up an extra scrummy breakfast. He did not know why for sure, but he was certainly in a good mood. He laid it all out neatly, and then called for his nakama to make their way inside. "Oh, it looks so good!" Usopp beamed.

"I could eat it all in one gulp!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Don't. You. Dare." Sanji hissed. He then sat down with everybody as they started digging in. He took pleasure in watching them eat his food with delight. But then he noticed. "Where's Nami-san?"

"Oh yes," Robin mentioned "unfortunately she isn't feeling well today."

"Doesn't she want me to check on her?" Chopper asked as he was on the verge of hopping down to tend to the female.

"Oh no, she just need rest. She probably has a lot on her mind." Sanji blushed a little at this, but quickly shook it away.

"How long does it take to get to this island, it's been forever!" Luffy shouted. It was now the middle of the day, and there was not much to do for the captain.

"Stop moaning Luffy, we will be there soon." Sanji called.

"But I'm so bored." he whined.

"Shut up and be grateful, at least you're not ill in bed like Nami-san, she's the one going through the most pain." This sparked Luffy to rise up and run to the dorms.

"I'll go see how she is, maybe she'll have something for me to do!" he beamed.

"Hey, don't-" Sanji shouted, but it was too late, and the door slammed. He sighed, and let him be. "But I do wonder," I thought "how she is doing."

It had been nearly an hour since Luffy had been in the girl's dorm, and as soon as he left, Sanji turned and grabbed him by the shoulders. "What have you been doing in there? Is Nami alright."

And to that, Luffy replied "Yeah, she's fine. She was asking about you, shishishi!"

"M-me?" Sanji asked, a little startled at this news.

"Yeah, something about your confession?" His face grew a deep red and he turned away from the boy.

"Right, okay, thanks."

"Sanji, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Luffy, just go and eat something in the fridge."

"REALLY? WOW, THANKS!" Luffy beamed, running to the kitchen.

Sanji stood there for a good minute, contemplating on whether to enter the dorm. But he only got as far as to sit against the door with his back to it. "Sanji-kun?" he heard, quickly jolting to his side.

"Nami-san, is that you?"

"Yeah."

His heart quickened, and he didn't know what to do next. "Stay where you are please."

"S-sure." he replied. He sat there, feeling a little relieved that she was still talking to him.

"When you say love…do you mean nakama love, or…" Nami's words trailed off and the cook's eyes widened, a little surprised at what she was asking him.

"I mean real love, romantic." he replied. He heard a whimper of some sort, and it startled him. "Oi, Nami, are you alright?"

"Yeah, but stay where you are, I want to ask you something else." He did as he was told, and waited on her. "Why is it that you're so happy around every other woman, yet you admit that you love me? Surely if you loved me… you wouldn't pay them half as much attention."

Sanji had a feeling that she was jealous, and he didn't know just how to reply. He collected himself, and came out with whatever sounded suitable. "Well, I've always been brought up to respect every lady with as much love as I could. Because of this… I guess I'm just accustomed to being overly attracted to them because I was always told to. But… I know that it's stupid, and I want to give all of that love to you. But, it's hard to stop when it's been with me for nearly my whole life." He didn't hear a reply for over 5 minutes, but he heard somewhat of a sigh.

"Nami-san?" he asked.

"Yes?" she quietly spoke.

"Can I come in?"

"I suppose."

He lifted himself up and twisted the doorknob to find the girl standing in front of him, looking very well. "Nami, I thought you were-" he was cut off and she pressed a finger against his lips.

"It might not look it, but I was ill. I was love sick." she said, blushing to the floor. He blushed even redder, and couldn't believe what she had said. But then he stepped back, as if he was avoiding something. "Sanji, what's the matter?" she asked.

"It's too good to be true." he smiled, but only faintly.

"Don't be silly Sanji, I'm serious, I think I love you too." she smiled. Her words were like sweet nectar to his heart. But he still kept his distance.

"You can hit me. Do whatever you want with me."

"Huh?" Nami looked very confused at this point. Sanji sighed, a little embarrassed.

"I've always been a big pain to you, always falling over you and fighting with the others. I always wanted to help you, but I don't blame you for always hurting me, because I deserved it." He thought that this might anger Nami, that he should remind her of how she always hurts him, as if he was doing it to make her feel bad. But no fist came to his head. No hand slapped his cheek.

But instead, her lips against his. With eyes open wide, he stared in amazement. Nami-san… was kissing Sanji!

After she had released him, she stepped back and looked away, very red. "You've done too much for me Sanji, and I can't thank you enough. So don't you dare say that you're a big pain, otherwise I really will beat you up." she smiled. He looked at her in awe. He knelt down, a little teary.

"You are too kind, my angel." She laughed and hit him gently to the ground.

"So are you… my prince." she blushed. And as the two were approaching to slowly embrace again, nearly the whole of the crew fell into the room as the door swung open.

"I told you not you lean in so much Luffy, now look what's happened!" Zoro shouted.

"I couldn't help it! I wanted a better look!"

Sanji, who was still underneath Nami, could feel her burning up inside. And in a split second, she charged at them and smacked them to the ground.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!" she shouted. They all begged for mercy and cried. But the swordsman was smirking, and it was irritating the cook a lot.

"Hey prince."

"SHUT UP MARIMO."

"Huh? Does the prince want me to obey his command? Go cry to your angel." Sanji was on the verge of kicking him, but he didn't want to anger Nami, for he only just got his love accepted by her.

Brushing off the stupid comment from the idiotic swordsman, he stood in front of the crew, who were now inside the room with them and shouted "It's going to be my responsibility to be there for my Nami-san through the new world, SO ALL OF YOU BETTER TREAT HER THE WAY I EXPECT, OTHERWISE YOU'LL GET WHAT'S COMING TO YOU FROM ME!"

"Of course Sanji," Luffy smiled, approaching the cook and placing his hand on his left shoulder "we know you'll take good care of her. Shishishi!"

The cook smiled. Everyone smiled. "Alright everyone, tonight's food is going to be good!" Sanji beamed.

"YEAH!" they responded.

Before everybody had disappeared, he glanced at Robin. He mouthed "Thank you." as she winked at him. Glancing at Nami, who was a little flustered at everything that had happened, he couldn't help but giggle. How the hell did he get so lucky?


End file.
